The Moments in Between
by Snapdragon83
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Jane and Kurt between the finale and the time she leaves. Pure Jeller fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These will be mostly fluffy one-shots, but a few may stray into M-rated territory. I'll change the rating if and when that happens. Also, if you have any moments you would like me to include, I am open to suggestions on this one.**

A month had passed since she and Kurt had confessed their love, and Jane had never been happier. She'd awoken that first morning in Kurt's bed—in Kurt's arms—her face mere inches from his as they shared his pillow, and smiled blissfully as she studied his sleeping features. He looked peaceful and content as he lay there, the weight of the world having seemingly fallen from his shoulders, and she couldn't resist pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned as his arms tightened around Jane. "You can wake me up like that anytime." He touched his lips to hers again, and the kiss quickly turned from innocent to intense.

"I love you," he told her after they'd sated their mutual desires once more. "God, I love you. I thought . . . when Patterson told me that you were being released from the FBI, and you mentioned moving to California, I thought for sure I was going to lose you."

"Because you told me I should go," Jane said, shifting to pillow her head on his chest so she could hear the reassuring beat of his heart. "But I never wanted to. I've got everything I want right here." Well, almost everything. "I just wish . . ."

"I know, Jane." Kurt ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. It broke his heart for her sake that he hadn't been able to do more for Roman. But for her sake, he wouldn't give up. "Roman's alive, and he's out there somewhere. Maybe in time, he'll reach out, and if he does, I'll do my best to help him. But Jane . . . if he does reach out, I'll need to know. Immediately."

"I promise, Kurt," Jane assured him instantly, feeling the tension that had started to gather drain just as quickly from his body. "I'm through keeping secrets. I think we've both had enough of those for one lifetime."

And in the month that followed, they enjoyed their freedom from those, spending nearly every waking—and sleeping—moment together. Jane was currently employed as an FBI consultant, but Director Hirst had fast-tracked her application to Quantico, and she was due there next month. She and Kurt were not looking forward to the separation, and they were hoping she could test out quickly.

In their free time—which they had a great deal more of these days—Kurt made a point to take her to do all the normal things he could think of that she had missed out on. They spent many evenings taking in dinner and a movie—sometimes in public, sometimes at home (as she was rapidly coming to think of Kurt's apartment)—and their weekends shopping and visiting Coney Island or many of the other attractions the city had to offer that she had never wanted to visit because she had no one to share it with. He even won her a small stuffed teddy bear that always made the trip with her between their respective apartments. He teased her about her attachment to it, but she could tell he was secretly pleased that it meant so much to her.

Things had been going great, but recently she'd noticed Kurt seemed distracted, even . . . distant at times. She'd tried talking to him about it, but he'd shrugged it off anytime she asked. She was trying hard not to nag, but she wanted them to be able to talk about things that were bothering them, help shoulder one another's burdens.

 _She would try to talk to him about it again tonight,_ she decided as she gathered up her things and headed out of the NYO. Kurt had had a meeting across town, so she was catching a cab to his place. She hadn't wanted to ask one of the team for a ride, since they hadn't officially gone public with their relationship status yet, even though it had been obvious to their friends from the start. The two of them still chuckled at the excuses the team had made for vacating Kurt's apartment that first night.

"Kurt?" Jane called softly as she entered the apartment, her mouth watering as the scent of whatever he was cooking hit her nostrils. She'd thought he would still be at his meeting. She walked further inside and stopped dead, her eyes widening as she took in the scene before her.

Kurt hadn't just cooked; he'd prepared them a romantic dinner for two. The table was covered with a lacy white tablecloth and set with fine china she hadn't even known he possessed, and the room was lit by candlelight. Her eyes grew teary as she met his loving gaze, and then she was in his arms, kissing him with all the love she felt in her own heart. "What's the occasion?" she asked when she finally drew back.

"You don't know?" Kurt placed a hand over his heart and staggered back as if he were wounded. "It's our one-month anniversary, Miss Doe. I wanted to do something extra-special to mark the occasion."

She hadn't even known one-month anniversaries were a thing. Jane shook her head a little to clear it. He'd done all this for her, and . . . "I'm sorry. I didn't get you anything."

"You've already given me the best gift I could have ever asked for," Kurt told her. "Your heart." He brought their now-clasped hands up to cover it. "But if you really want to get me something . . . there's one thing I've been thinking about asking you for the past few days."

"Name it," Jane said without hesitation.

"Move in with me?" Kurt requested. "I know we haven't been a couple very long, but I love you, and I . . . I don't ever want us to spend a night apart that we don't have to. I'd like for us to make this place a home together. I'm ready to take our relationship public. If that's okay with you," he added as her eyes welled with tears.

"Yes," Jane said, hugging him to her fiercely. "Yes, it is more than okay with me, Kurt. I love you so much. You were my starting point, and now you're my home, and I never want us to be apart either."

"We won't be," Kurt said with bone-deep certainty, and they sealed the deal with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Wednesday, Blindspot family! I just unexpectedly got three days off work, so I'm going to try to update a couple of my stories you've been asking about soon. So, the rating on this one changed sooner than I was expecting. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, I'm happy to hear them.**

* * *

The three weeks she'd been at Quantico felt like the longest of her life. Jane gritted her teeth as she picked up the pace and put some additional distance between her and the rest of her classmates as they approached the dormitory that was her home for the duration of her stay. Today's run hadn't been necessary—she had already passed the physical fitness portion of the training—but she had been hoping the intense exertion would distract her from the intensity of her longing for Kurt. They had agreed that he should keep his distance while she was here to avoid the appearance of favoritism, but neither of them had anticipated just how hard that would be.

At least she _hoped_ he was missing her as much as she was him. They had the weekend off, and it stretched ahead of her interminably. She'd almost booked a flight home, but she hadn't been entirely sure she would be able to tear herself away when it was time to go. She'd known being away from Kurt would be hard, but she had gravely underestimated just _how_ much she would miss him. Hopefully, when this was over, they would never have to be apart again.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her classmates' excited chatter at first. "What is _he_ doing here?" "Better be on your best behavior, everyone." "Top of his class." "Earned honors in academics, firearms, _and_ physical fitness." "I'd _kill_ for an assignment in his office."

"Forget an assignment in his office," one nearby female classmate said to another. "I'd like to be assigned to his bed. That stubble and those piercing blue eyes . . ." She fanned herself. "AD Weller is a dreamboat."

 _Kurt!_ Jane stiffened as she looked around and spotted the object of her introspection standing apparently deep in conversation with two of her instructors. She took a hasty step toward him before remembering her surroundings. He hadn't said a word about coming here when they'd talked on the phone last night, and she didn't want to interrupt whatever official business must have brought him. Perhaps he would seek her out for a few minutes before he left.

And if he did, she didn't want to greet him as a sweaty mess. Jane turned back to the dormitory, intending to take a quick shower, but before she had gone three steps, her instructor's voice stopped her. "Doe! A word, please."

Jane's breath caught in her throat as she met the piercing blue gaze of her dreamboat boyfriend as she joined the group. To the casual observer, his stare looked disinterested, icy even, but she recognized the twinkle behind the façade. _What the hell was he up to?_

"Agent-in-training Doe," her lead instructor said formally, "based on your exemplary performance here so far and Director Hirst's recommendation, you've been selected to fill one of the vacancies in the New York office left by the recent terror attacks. Assistant Director Weller here—" he motioned to Kurt, "—has requested that you spend your weekends there from now on to observe and integrate into his team. If you have no objections."

"No," Jane murmured, too stunned by this turn of events to coherently express the gratitude her instructor no doubt expected. "Sir," she managed to add.

"Excellent," Kurt intervened briskly, anxious to get Jane away before one of them did something to blow the tenuous cover story he had concocted. "In that case, why don't I accompany you back to your room to get your things, and we'll be on our way. Time really is of the essence." More than she knew. He couldn't wait much longer to kiss her.

Jane could feel the envious eyes of her classmates on her as Kurt placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her away, and she was relieved that the constant flow of people they passed discouraged any conversation between them. Her body was already wound tight from his innocuous touch, and she didn't think she could make small talk now if her life depended on it.

The moment her dorm room door closed behind them, Kurt pulled Jane into his arms, pressing her back against the solid surface as his mouth descended on hers fiercely, desperately, kissing her with all the pent-up need that had built up over the past three agonizingly long weeks. He didn't pull back until they were both panting breathlessly, uncaring that she was a sweaty mess, and then he began hastily shoving her things into her suitcase.

"Kurt!" Jane protested, pulling some of her things back out. "I need to take a shower and—"

"Later," he said, returning those items to the suitcase. "Once we get where we're going."

Jane gave up trying to argue. "Where are we going?" she asked as he hustled her back outside and into his waiting black SUV.

"Not far," Kurt said cryptically as he started toward their destination. He'd stumbled onto this little oasis during his own days at Quantico, though he'd never told anyone about it. He was glad it was still around for him to share with Jane.

Jane gasped as they rounded a bend in the secluded road and came to a stop in front of a stone cottage. It looked like something straight out of a storybook. "We're staying _here?"_

"Every third weekend for as long as you're here," Kurt confirmed. "I know we agreed that I'd keep my distance while you were here, but I missed you too damn much to go another minute without seeing you. This was my special place while I was here, and I really wanted to share it with you." Something he'd never done with another living soul. "I hope you're not upset."

"Upset?" Jane's eyes were shining as she leaned over to kiss him. "If you hadn't come, I was just about ready to hitchhike back to New York if I had to. I missed you too, Kurt. I've hated every second that we've been apart."

Kurt automatically reached for her, but the console kept him from pulling her into his arms like he wanted to. He grunted in frustration and exited the vehicle. Before she even had time to register his absence, he'd wrenched open her door and pulled her into his arms, cradling her head to his heart.

They stood there in contentment for quite some time before Jane drew back. "So . . ." She motioned to the cottage. "Going to give me the grand tour?"

"Sure." Kurt unlocked the door and led her inside. The cottage's décor matched its rustic surroundings, and he felt the usual sense of peace wash over him as he followed Jane inside, his contentment magnified this time by having finally found the right person to share it with.

Jane gazed around at her surroundings in wonder. The cottage was situated in a clearing, and the builders had taken advantage of that by placing numerous windows to draw in the natural light. The kitchen and dining and living areas all flowed into one another, and the bedroom and bathroom ran along the rear wall of the house.

Kurt turned on the water to the large clawfoot bathtub. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Are you saying I stink?" Jane teased as she removed her top and shimmied out of her pants.

Kurt swallowed hard as she stood before him in all her naked glory. "I'm saying . . ." He pulled her to him for a quick kiss, letting her feel just how much the sight of her had affected him. "That I can think of much better things to be doing with our time together." Though there was no reason this couldn't be enjoyable.

He shed his own clothes as Jane sank into the bathtub. "Are you going to join me?" she asked teasingly.

"Not this time," he told her. He pulled up a stool behind her as she wet her hair and reached for the shampoo, pouring a generous portion into his palm and lathering up her black tresses.

Jane moaned as his fingertips began massaging her scalp, dropping her head down to her chest to give him easier access. "God, that feels good." She could hardly believe that such an innocent touch could be so arousing—but then again, often all it took from him was a look, and she wanted him.

She rinsed her hair and Kurt repeated the process with the conditioner before picking up her favorite scented body wash. She leaned forward slightly and he slathered her shoulders with the gel, massaging away the tension that had accumulated there with his strong hands. "God," she sighed in contentment. "You're really good at that."

Kurt's grin was cocky as he finished washing her back and scooted around to the side of the bathtub. "I'm just getting started," he told her, and she gulped, her green eyes going smoky with desire.

He cupped her breasts in his soapy hands, rubbing his thumbs across her sensitized nipples, and she moaned, pressing herself into his hands. He gently rinsed the soap from them before leaning forward to take the nearest one in his mouth as his hands continued their downward journey.

Jane squirmed as Kurt's hands smoothed over a particularly ticklish spot below her ribs, and she breathed a sigh of relief as one slipped lower, to where she needed him most. She gripped the edge of the tub tightly as he added another finger, circling her clit with his thumb as he pumped gently.

She'd been dreaming of Kurt more and more frequently in the weeks they'd been apart, and in no time at all, she felt her orgasm bearing down on her. Kurt sped up the motions of his fingers as he felt her muscles clenching around him, and she broke apart with a soft cry.

Kurt smiled down at her as she came back to earth, loving the look of unfocused satisfaction in her green eyes, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Ready to get out?"

"Mmmhmm," Jane murmured as she pulled the plug, and Kurt helped her carefully to her feet. "And it looks like I'm not the only one who's ready." She wrapped her hands around his growing erection, and he closed his eyes as she stroked him.

Kurt stilled her hands when the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him and lifted her out of the bathtub, kissing her tenderly before wrapping a nearby towel around her and patting her dry. He started at the top and by the time he reached the apex of her thighs, she was panting again, wanting him even more than before. She pressed against his toweled hand in a desperate attempt to relieve the ache.

Kurt quickly ran a towel through her hair, removing the excess moisture, and then hefted her up in his arms and carried her into the adjoining bedroom. He laid them down on the bed in one fluid motion and slipped inside her as she lifted her hips to his. Her hand was resting beside her head, and he threaded his fingers through hers, just as he had the first time they made love, and they shared a smile at the symbolism before he began to move.

They had become incredibly in tune with one another's bodies in the past few months, and he settled into one of their favorite tempos. Jane's face was alight with happiness, and Kurt grinned down at her as he quickened the pace. He was glad that sex between them was like this, that it was lighthearted and fun and they could enjoy one another without reservation or restraint. It was just one more confirmation to him that he'd finally found the right woman to share his life with.

Their movements grew erratic as the end neared, and Jane cried out as Kurt hit the spot inside her that had her seeing stars. He collapsed onto her as her orgasm triggered his own, her inner muscles milking him until he was completely and utterly spent. "I love you," he murmured when sanity finally returned enough for him to shift his weight to one side, pulling her to him until her head was buried in the hollow of his neck and pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I love you too," Jane returned. "And I'm really glad you ignored what I said and came for me."

"Silly Jane," Kurt teased her before his voice turned serious. "I'll _always_ come for you."


	3. Chapter 3

_I love you, Jane. I love you._

Kurt's unexpected declaration rang in her head as Jane stood in front of her closet and frowned at the limited selection of tops hanging there. She was already twenty minutes late to the team party at Kurt's, but she wanted to wear something different from the bland shirts he saw her in at work every day, something special.

It wasn't every day that a woman got to tell the love of her life that she felt the same way about him, after all.

Her eyes fell on the evidence box at the back of her closet, remnants of her life before she had been arrested, and her breath caught in her throat as she lifted the lid and spotted the silky red blouse that Zapata had bullied her into buying. _"Kurt won't be able to keep his hands off you in this," she had promised. "It will be like waving a red flag in front of a bull."_

Jane had protested in vain that she didn't want to wave that flag, but she was grateful for Zapata's persistence now as she slipped into the blouse. She stepped into the bathroom to run a brush through her hair and grimaced at the bruises on her face. She briefly considered covering them with makeup, but she didn't feel at all confident of her abilities in that department yet. And it wasn't as if Kurt didn't know she had them.

She rehearsed what she wanted to say to him the entire cab ride to his place, but she still didn't feel at all prepared when she arrived. Her mouth went dry as she walked in and met his surprised gaze.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Jane in a gorgeous red blouse. Not that it could hold a candle to her beauty. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Can I talk to you for just a second?" Jane smiled nervously as she nodded her head toward the doorway. "Outside," she clarified when he showed no signs of moving.

Kurt took a deep breath as he reluctantly followed Jane out into the hallway. He should have known that she would show up—and that she would want to talk about what he'd said. She wasn't the type to duck the tough conversations, even when they hurt. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Umm . . ." Jane began as soon as Kurt closed the door behind them, offering him a hesitant smile that quickly faded when he gazed at her somberly in return. She glanced down for a moment to bolster her courage. "So . . . they said I could go anywhere."

 _Go?_ Kurt leaned against the wall for support as the fear he had been nursing since Patterson mentioned Jane was thinking of leaving the FBI suddenly seemed on the verge of coming to pass. He'd spent the past twenty-four hours trying to figure out his new reality if she did so, but he couldn't envision his life without her.

"But this is where I want to be," Jane continued, relieved to see his expression lighten as he flashed her a quick smile, watching her intently. "I love you too, Kurt."

Jane was still talking, but Kurt shook his head as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Whatever else needed to be said could wait; he simply wanted to be in the moment with her now and let the reality of her love for him sink in. She whimpered as his arms tightened around her, winding hers around his neck, and he deepened the kiss, not pulling back until they were both desperate for oxygen.

He brought his hands up to frame her jaw, grinning like a fool. "Say it again?" he requested.

"I love you," Jane told him without hesitation. "I _love_ you, Kurt." She would say it as many times as it took for it to sink in for him.

"I love you too, Jane," he told her. "So much." He started to pull her in for another kiss and groaned as he glanced back at his apartment. "We should . . . we should probably go back in and rejoin the party before the others get to wondering what we're up to out here."

Jane smiled. "Considering you confessed your love for me over an open comm, I'd say they know _exactly_ what is going on out here." She could see by his face that hadn't occurred to him, and she dissolved into giggles. He chuckled right along with her, but she sighed quietly as they headed back inside. As much as she loved her friends and knew they needed to celebrate their victory, she was ready for the party to be over.

She was ready to finally be alone with Kurt without distractions or interruptions.

xxx

Patterson glanced nervously at Reade and Zapata as the door closed behind Kurt and Jane. "You don't think . . . Jane didn't say anything back to Kurt when he told her he loved her. But she was smiling when she walked in. That's a good sign, right? I mean, I'm sure she loves him back. But she didn't _say_ it." God, she hoped Weller wasn't about to get his heart broken.

"Trust me, Patterson." Zapata had instantly recognized the blouse Jane was wearing, and she grinned. "You've got nothing to worry about. She's here to jump his bones. We should go. Grab your coats." The last thing she wanted was for them to be yet another speed bump on Weller and Jane's path to happiness.

"No argument from me," Reade muttered as Patterson's face lit with delight. He was happy for both of them as well, but he wasn't about to hang around and watch the two of them make eyes at each other the rest of the night. "The minute they come back in, I'm out of here."

Patterson steepled her fingers nervously as she waited for Weller and Jane to return. She trusted Zapata's assessment, but she needed to see with her own eyes that they were together and happy at last.

The minute they walked in, she knew her fears had been groundless. Weller was trying to play it cool, but he was so dumbstruck that he rammed the door into the wall when they entered, and Jane . . . Her smile was radiant as she traced her fingers across her lips. She cleared her throat nervously as she caught sight of all of them watching her knowingly.

Reade and Zapata quickly made their excuses and exited, and then it was Patterson's turn. "I'm going to go to . . . not here," she told them with a smile. She patted each of them on the arm. "Have fun. I'll see you guys when I see you."

 _Alone at last,_ Jane thought gleefully as Patterson pulled the door shut behind her. Her eyes twinkled as they met Kurt's, and he smiled slowly as he read the direction her thoughts had taken.

He quickly closed the distance between them, pressing her back against the wall as his lips crashed down on hers fiercely. She molded herself to him until there was no space left between them and whimpered in protest when he finally drew back.

Kurt cupped Jane's jaw, smiling at her tenderly, before his hands moved lower and he began determinedly undoing the buttons on her blouse. He'd dreamed of this moment so many times that he could hardly believe it was finally real. Less than half an hour ago, he'd been trying to figure out how to move on with his life and now . . . "Tell me this isn't a dream," he requested softly.

Jane shivered as his knuckles grazed the bare skin of her chest. "If it is, it's one I never want to wake up from." It reminded her of the dream she'd had shortly after she rejoined the team, but the reality was so much better than the fantasy. In the reality, she _knew_ that he loved her.

Kurt finally got all the buttons undone, and Jane shrugged the shirt off blindly, her mouth seeking his again even as she did so, and looping her arms around his neck the moment she was free of the offending garment. He hefted her up in his arms and started toward his bedroom.

"Your leg," Jane broke their kiss long enough to gasp out in concern.

"Is fine," Kurt reassured her, and he hissed when she took him at his word, wrapping her legs around his waist and rocking her hips into his growing hardness. His eyes closed momentarily, and he nearly ran them into a wall.

"A little distracted there, Assistant Director Weller?" Jane teased as he finally managed to navigate the corner, and he lowered her to the foot of his bed.

Kurt chuckled as he reached for her tank top and pulled it over her head, feeling his own happiness increase tenfold at the radiant smile on her face. "God, you're beautiful," he told her as he reached for her bra next, unable to wait any longer to see her.

Jane smiled shyly as his eyes swept over her, the adoration in his gaze not only easing but completely eradicating the misgivings that had built up about her appearance from comments she'd overheard. Kurt clearly thought she was beautiful, and his opinion was the only one that mattered.

He leaned down to kiss her again, and she began unbuttoning his shirt, similarly eager to see him. He shrugged it off his shoulders with the same unconcern she had shown and pulled her back into his embrace, groaning in unison with her at their first skin-to-skin contact. She ran her hands across his shoulders and down his back; he smoothed his down her sides and smiled when she squirmed beneath his touch. "I would never have guessed you were ticklish," he teased.

Jane chuckled. "I trust you to keep my secret safe, Assistant Director Weller."

"I'll guard it with my life," Kurt promised as he knelt at her feet to remove her shoes and socks. They shed the rest of their clothes quickly, confidently, and Jane scooted up the bed until her head rested on the pillow, her eyes beckoning him to follow.

Kurt was only too happy to oblige. He crawled forward until her body was completely sheltered beneath his and leaned down to kiss her, swallowing her surprised moan as he cupped her breast in one hand. Her nipple drew to a stiffer peak with each pass of his thumb, and he moved to the other one to give it the same attention before scooting down to take it in his mouth, sucking hard before laving it with his tongue.

"God," Jane panted, and Kurt chuckled against her skin, but his amusement quickly died when she reached between them and grasped his erection, stroking him gently. He'd wanted to take his time, get to know her body as thoroughly as he did his own, but he felt like he might explode if he didn't get inside her soon, and he hastily yanked open the nightstand drawer to retrieve a condom.

Jane stilled his hand when she saw what he was reaching for. "It's okay. I have an implant." They'd finally torn down all the walls between them, and she didn't want any barriers between them ever again, not even the barrier of protection. She didn't need protecting from him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, awed at the gift she was offering him, and when she nodded, he leaned down to claim her lips again, pouring his heart and soul into that kiss. "I love you, Jane," he murmured, burying his face in the hollow of her neck as he lined himself up at her entrance and began pushing into her.

"Love you too," Jane returned as he buried himself so deeply inside her that she couldn't tell where she left off and he began. It felt like they were truly one flesh. She couldn't contain her smile as she turned her head and saw their joined hands.

Kurt lifted his head to look at her and felt his heart skip a beat at the joy on her face. He'd fantasized about this moment a thousand times, a million, but none of those fantasies had even come close to the reality. None of them had prepared him for how _happy_ he would be.

Jane's hand fisted in the covers as Kurt pulled most of the way out before thrusting into her once more, and she deftly flipped him onto his back, needing an outlet for the emotion surging through her. Wanting to show him through actions as much as words just how much he meant to her. He raised his head to meet her as she leaned down for a tender kiss before she placed her hands on his chest and began writhing over his body in a torturously slow rhythm that allowed them to draw out the moment for as long as possible.

Kurt groaned as Jane's tight sheath clamped down around him, signaling her impending orgasm, and he rolled her beneath him once more, pressing his fingers to her clit to ensure that they would crest that wave together the first time. She arched up against him as she came with a choked cry, and he was right there with her, calling out her name as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

He had just enough presence of mind to shift himself slightly to one side as he collapsed, dropping his head on the pillow next to her, so close that they were sharing breath, and brought their still-joined hands up to stroke the damp tendrils of her hair.

They fell asleep with their hands still entwined.

xxx

Kurt awoke for the second time that morning feeling happier than he had in his entire life, and he grinned as he opened his eyes. Jane was draped across him like a blanket, having fallen asleep on him after the talk they'd had following their third round of lovemaking, and she looked more peaceful than he could ever remember seeing her. She looked like an angel.

Well, except for the bruises marring her lovely features. He brought a hand up to cup her jaw, tracing the contusions on her cheekbone and temple with his fingers before brushing his lips across them. She stirred but didn't awaken, and he wrapped an arm more tightly around her, content simply to watch her sleep for a while before he followed her back into slumber.

He awoke again when she gasped and frantically scrambled off him. "What's the matter?" he demanded, coming instantly alert.

"Kurt . . . it's after eleven," Jane said, pointing to the clock. "We should have been in the office _hours_ ago." She could just imagine what Zapata was going to have to say to that.

He climbed out of bed as she hastily grabbed her jeans and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from putting them on. "Relax. I gave the team the rest of the week off. We've earned it after what we've been through. And," he added in a much huskier voice as he nuzzled her neck. "That will give me some much-needed time with my new girlfriend. If she has no objections."

Jane flashed him an impish smile as she turned in his arms. "Your girlfriend, huh?" She loved the sound of that. "I would say she could definitely be persuaded."

"Good," Kurt murmured as he bent to kiss her. "Because I don't intend to let her leave this apartment anytime soon."

In fact, for the next three days, he barely let her out of his arms. They talked and made love and cuddled, and occasionally ventured out into the other rooms to grab a bite to eat or watch a movie, Jane appropriating one of Kurt's shirts to wear on those occasions, which always led to them returning to the bedroom.

On the fourth day, Jane expressed a desire to get out of the apartment for a while, and Kurt decided it would be the perfect time to go on their first outing as a couple. He kept that to himself, however, as he obligingly drove Jane to her safe house to pick up a few of her things, and he was glad he'd done so when he observed the sadness on her face as she stepped inside. Roman's absence had been the one fly in the ointment of her happiness so far, and she would need a distraction after visiting the home she'd shared with him.

Jane led the way straight to her bedroom, not wanting to linger here any longer than necessary, and Kurt was incredulous as he surveyed the meager contents of her closet. "Is that all you have?" He made a mental note to ask Zapata and Patterson to take her shopping. He would like to see more bright colors in her wardrobe. He would like her attire to reflect the brighter future now ahead of them.

"It's all I've needed," Jane replied with a shrug as she tossed some tank tops and a couple pair of jeans into the duffel bag Kurt had brought. Though that certainly wasn't the case any longer. Maybe she could talk Zapata and Patterson into going shopping with her again—and actually listen to their advice this time.

 _Because she'd thought she wouldn't survive the showdown with Sandstorm,_ Kurt concluded with a sinking heart. She'd thought she was expendable. His jaw clenched as he reached into the closet and pulled out the rest of her tops, tossing them into the duffel bag, before retrieving the remainder of her jeans and doing the same.

"Hey," Jane protested, laughing a little at Kurt's antics. "That's more than I'll need for a _week."_

Kurt simply grinned at her and moved back out into the living room to pack up her art supplies. It wasn't the time or place for this discussion, but she was never coming back here. The thought of her having to spend another night here alone tore at his heart. He already couldn't imagine sleeping without her curled around him.

Kurt carried her bag out to the SUV, but instead of heading back to his apartment, he turned in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?" Jane asked in puzzlement. If she wasn't mistaken, they were driving toward Central Park.

"It's a surprise," Kurt said, and despite Jane's best efforts, he refused to tell her where they were going as they walked through the park to their destination. He turned to her as they arrived. "I thought we could both use something fun today. So . . ."

"You're taking me to the zoo?" Jane asked as a slow smile spread across her face at his thoughtfulness. She knew this little detour was more for her benefit than his.

"Yeah," Kurt said as they got in line. "I know it's a little unusual, but . . ."

"It's perfect," Jane assured him, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "And you're right. It's just what I need today. Thank you, Kurt."

"Anytime, Jane," Kurt told her. He squeezed her hand gently. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jane returned as they started inside. And she adored the animals, particularly the snow leopards and pandas. She was amused by the penguins' antics, and she and Kurt lingered to watch the zoo staff feed the sea lions, enjoying an ice cream cone as they did so. She couldn't understand why the other women touring the reptile exhibit were so scared of the snakes, but she was more than happy to follow their example and cling tightly to her man.

Their last stop was the gift shop, and Kurt bought her a small stuffed penguin to commemorate their first date. Jane was glowing as they exited, but her steps slowed slightly as they approached a horse and carriage, her smile turning wistful, and he whipped out his wallet once more. "You don't have to . . ." she began.

"I want to," he interrupted, quickly paying the driver and handing her into the carriage. And it was worth every penny. He cuddled her close as they wound their way through the park, circling Sheep Meadow and getting a glimpse of the lake. They were heading back toward his SUV when Kurt spotted a familiar haunt and on impulse asked the driver to stop.

"Dinner too?" Jane asked as Kurt lifted her out of the carriage and steered her toward a small Italian restaurant whose mouth-watering aromas had her stomach instantly growling.

Kurt's lips twitched. "It certainly sounds like I'd better feed that beast."

"Hey." Jane elbowed him playfully as they stepped inside, but before she could utter the teasing retort on the tip of her tongue, the plump hostess shrieked as she barreled toward them, and she stepped back as the woman embraced Kurt.

"Kurt Weller." The woman managed to make her tone sound both welcoming and scolding, and Jane raised her eyebrows as Kurt's expression turned sheepish. "It's wonderful to see you again. But it has been far too long. We'd begun to think you'd found an innamorato and forgotten all about us."

"Yeah," piped up a waitress who was a younger version of the hostess. Clearly this restaurant was a family affair. "And then we saw on the news that you were injured in that terrorist attack. We were worried."

"Sorry, Bella, Ceci." Kurt gave Ceci a quick hug as well. "I know I shouldn't have gone so long between visits, but I have been incredibly busy working to stop that terrorist attack. But—" he reached out and pulled Jane to his side, "as it happens, I have found myself a sweetheart. Jane, this is Bella Marchetti and her daughter Cecilia. I met them a few years back on a case, and they've become like family. Bella, Ceci, this is Jane."

Jane smiled shyly as both women's eyes fell on her with unabashed interest. "It's very nice to meet both of you."

"I like her," Bella announced after she'd completed her scrutiny, which Jane met with unflinching calm. "You've chosen well, Kurt. She'll make you a wonderful wife."

"Oh, uh . . . Kurt and I have only just started dating," Jane told her. "We're not . . . We haven't . . ." They hadn't discussed marriage. Or their future.

Bella hugged her. "Kurt wouldn't bring a woman here unless he was that serious about her. And he wouldn't be that serious about you unless he knew you were the one. No, you'll be his bride one day, dearie, never fear." She stepped back and frowned as she surveyed Jane. "Although you could use a bit of fattening up before that day arrives. Ceci, go and tell your papa and Enrique that Kurt is here. And fetch a pitcher of Sangria. We must offer a toast to the happy couple."

She steered them toward a booth in a corner away from the other patrons and by the time she reached it, Ceci had returned with their drinks and the two men. Her papa instantly swept Jane up in a bear hug and kissed both her cheeks. "Scusi if I embarrassed you," he said as he lowered her to her feet. "Ceci tells me that you're our Kurt's amore. I'm delighted to meet you."

"Jane, this is Bella's husband Antonio and their youngest son Enrique," Kurt introduced as Ceci poured their drinks.

"Did Kurt tell you he'd saved Enrique from life in prison?" Antonio asked.

Jane glanced at Kurt. "Uh . . . No. No, he never mentioned that." He'd never mentioned the Marchettis to her, period, and the fact that he was sharing such an intimate part of his life with her lent credence to Bella's supposition. She felt a thrill at the idea that she might one day be able to call him _husband._

"A friend—a man I _thought_ was a friend—framed me for the murder of an FBI agent about five years ago," Enrique spoke up. "The evidence against me was so strong that nobody believed me when I protested my innocence, except for Kurt. He ignored his superior's orders to stop digging into what they saw as a solid case and proved it. If not for him . . ." He shook his head as he glanced at Jane. "You couldn't ask for a better man than Kurt."

"I know," Jane agreed with a tender smile in Kurt's direction.

Bella and Ceci passed out the drinks, and Antonio raised his glass. "To Kurt and Jane. May you have many happy years together and make beautiful bambinos. Alla tua salute!"

They clinked their glasses together and drank before Bella urged them to take a seat, and Antonio hurried Enrique back to the kitchen to help him prepare them something special.

That "something special" turned out to be a feast fit for a king. Jane's eyes widened at the volume of food being brought to their table, and that was only the first course. She sampled all the appetizers, but her favorite was the mozzarella caprese, and Kurt stilled her hand when she reached for seconds. "Trust me, you're going to want to save room for the main course." And knowing Bella, dessert as well.

The main course turned out to be a lavish sampler of the restaurant's most popular dishes, and Jane was stuffed by the time she laid her fork down. "I don't think I'll be able to eat another bite for a week," she groaned good-naturedly.

Kurt chuckled. "Just wait until Bella brings out the tiramisu."

Jane groaned again, sure she would want no part of it, but it proved as mouth-wateringly irresistible as the rest of the food. "You may have to carry me out of here," she teased Kurt. And she was going to have to spend extra hours in the gym next week.

"I'll be more than happy to do that if you need me to," Kurt promised gallantly. Though he was in no hurry to leave. It had been a perfectly idyllic day, and he wasn't eager to see it end. He was painfully aware that their week together was rapidly drawing to a close.

And indeed, their peace was shattered the next day with a mid-morning phone call from work. Kurt groaned as he glanced at the caller ID, tempted to not answer it, but each and every one of his agents knew not to call unless it was an emergency. He relaxed as he heard what the call was about. Fortunately, it wasn't an emergency that would require his presence at the office.

"No, it's fine," Kurt assured the agent on the other end who had been nervous about calling him. "I think I know just the place." He glanced at Jane, who had sat up and was eyeing him curiously. "Let me call you right back."

He dropped back down on the couch next to her. "So, um . . . I was thinking that it's time we turn your safe house back over to the FBI. If you're okay with that."

"I, uh . . ." Jane was stunned by the unexpectedness of the suggestion, but also thrilled at it. "I've really enjoyed staying with you this past week."

"So have I," Kurt said huskily. "I like falling asleep next to you, and your face being the first thing I see in the morning, and being able to make love to you whenever the mood strikes us. Stay with me, Jane."

"Well . . ." Jane cocked her head as she studied him with a mixture of hope and uncertainty. "If you're sure you want me hanging around for the foreseeable future . . ."

"No, Jane," Kurt murmured, pulling her into his embrace and pressing kisses to her forehead and lips. "I want you with me _forever."_


End file.
